


Impala's Thoughts

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what the Impala thinks about Destiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala's Thoughts

Hellooooooo, God are you up there, somewhere? I cannot take it any more! You have to help me!

No, I am not yelling. What's my problem? My problem, my big huge horrendous problem that I have is called Dean and Castiel's relationship. Yes, exactly. That silly hunter and his awkward, eternally confused angel.

I have been a very loyal and a hard working car and I love my owner dearly. I am not some stupid, whiny sissy bitchy Fiesta and I can take lot of pain without complaining but what Dean and Castiel do inside me it's….it's just unacceptable !

The first time it happened I was too shocked to react. But then they started using me frequently for their dirty escapades.

The last time, I mean just last night it happened again, it was a cold, rainy night. Dean and his angel were getting wasted at their favourite bar. Sam was hell knows where, doing his usual "Sammy things". When they got in me, things started to get hot and steamy.

I did not whimper or shout when Dean pushed the angel onto my lap, yeah lap, you humans call it back seats or even when Castiel dug his nails into me and started to scratch my skin. I ask you, would you like someone poke your ribs and scratch your sides with their nails? Damn straight! Of course you wouldn't.

They were drunk beyond belief. The air was dry and my eyes -windscreen- were getting blurry when Dean just ripped the clothes off of the drunken angel.

I was praying to you, begging you to make them stop while the hunter was ravishing his angel. I do not know how much force Dean was using but I was rocking and bouncing along with them. Will you stop laughing?! It's not funny at all. The rocking was so bad I was feeling nauseas, as I was trying to puke my guts -the petrol- out.

But that wasn't the worse part! I would rather rock around for hours than listen to an angel climaxing. When Castiel screamed, I almost screamed too. I will never forget the God damn awful shriek he let out! All four of my ear drums – windows - rattled and almost shattered. Thank you, for giving Dean the idea of shutting Castiel's mouth by kissing him. That was really needed for my tormented ears.

I made a decision. If they decide to fuck inside me one more time, that's it, I refuse to serve them! And believe me I will not break my word! Oh, no, here they go again…..

"Come on, Cas, get dressed you sleepy head, we need to go to the motel." Dean chuckled as he ruffled the angel's hair.

Castiel lifted his head from Dean's bare chest and smiled lazily. They fumbled with clothes that were scattered on the Impala's floor and quickly dressed.

"Did I ever tell you that you're too vocal, Cas?" Dean gave the angel his best shit-eating grin. Making a blush appear on the angel's cheeks and he opened his mouth to answer but Dean cut in. "But I love it. I love to listen to you when you're moaning my name." The hunter growled and kissed the angel hungrily.

They moved to the front seats and Dean put the keys into ignition.

"What the hell?" he mumbled when he'd tried gunning the engine a few times and could not start the car.

Suddenly Castiel frowned and stilled on his seat.

"What's wrong, Cas? Are you all right?" Dean stopped his futile efforts and glanced at his companion.

"Something is wrong." Castiel said while looking around.

Dean just stared at him, confused. "What do you mean ?"

"Did you just hear laughter?"

The End


End file.
